Learning to Live
by CGandJaz
Summary: the sequel to The Other Woman. Johnny/Maxie/LuLu *being reworked*
1. Chapter 1

**Learning to Live: Jomax pt. 2**

April 11

Maxie stood in line at PC international airport Gate 3 boarding her flight to Paris. This was it she was leaving Port Charles and her past behind. Johnny would never know, no one would. Robin had made arrangement with her old landlady, so she would have a place to stay. She would be working at Crimson's Paris offices and Jax assures her that Paris is great city. She would no longer be the other woman. She past the attendant her ticket and flashed her passport. _Goodbye, Port Charles._

She was steps away from boarding the plane to Paris, when her phone rang. She almost didn't answer it but something told her that Robin would not call her 5am unless it was an emergency.

Robin spoke quickly but she only heard parts of what was being said.

"Mac's been shot. He was… the bullets lodged… he might not make it…" Maxie closed her phone, pushing past people, arguing with flight attendants as she tried to leave the airport. She caught a taxi and hoped to make to the hospital in time. _Mac can't die he's all I have. He's the only father I've ever known._

4:36pm

Maxie had spent hours waiting outside the OR, two surgeries and still no hope. Nadine brought her some juice and sat with her. Patrick couldn't save him. After all the waiting, he died. Being a cop killed him. The crime in this city killed him. _Daddy…_

John heard about Commissioner Scorpio an hour after he heard that Maxie had left for France. He made his way to GH to see if Robin needed him and if she had any way of contacting Maxie. Maxie shouldn't be alone when she hears about her father.

"I'm here to see Commissioner Scorpio" John asked

Elizabeth looked up from her charts and after checking her records she informed him of the surgeries and how only family was allowed in the waiting area. He was about to call Robin when he saw her walking toward him.

"Robin?" she had tears trailing down her face.

"John, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Mac and with Maxie being away I thought you may need a friend."

"He's dead and Maxie was just admitted"

"What? She's here? What happen?"

"The stress was just too much she… her heart."

Elizabeth came from around the desk to help with Robin.

Hours later

Maxie woke up and blinked from the blinding lights surrounding her bed. The dripping of the IV and the feeling of a hand in hers helped to block out the world but it didn't last long. The memory of her pregnancy and Johnny's marriage was quickly followed by the loss of Mac. _Daddy! No, not again everyone I love dies or leaves. What am I going to do?_

Someone squeezed her hand causing her to look at her hand wheeling her closer too reality. _Johnny_. He sat close to her bed his head resting against the mattress.

"John"

Looking up he smiled.

"Thank God you're awake." She nodded. "Maxie I am so sorry"

Shaking her head she could stop the sob that retched its way from her throat. Johnny held her while she cried. She couldn't stay. She was the plague. Everyone she was close to was left scarred. Johnny would be better off without her. She would have her baby and pray that she was a good mom.

For the purpose of this story Kristina Davis has been SORAS'ed she is now 16.

**April 25**

Maxie had every intention of booking any available flight to Paris and just taking off. Then she thought of Robin, Emma, Rubi, and all the other people that would miss her. Robin should not have to loose her after just loosing Mac. It will be hard to hide from Johnny while in the same small city but maybe it's possible. Then again Johnny was great with Rubi, he could be apart of the baby's life but what about Lulu? Maxie made her way to the Delta Airline desk and after giving ID, paying fees, and being searched she was taken to retrieve her luggage. If Dr. Lee was right then she would give birth around the 22nd November. That in itself was worth staying for. She needed to be home now more than ever.

Johnny was making plans. He was tired of living a lie. Lulu deserved better than to have a husband who spent majority of his waking hours thinking of another woman. After their make-out session gone wrong, he was surer than ever that he and Lulu were destroying each other. At Mac's funeral, they had mourned alongside the rest of Port Charles' citizens. Mac's death made him realize that he wouldn't live forever, his life of crime and Mac's life as a crime fighter were so similar; he had no desire to die in the line of duty but his career wasn't a choice.

He and Claudia didn't choose who they were. They didn't ask to have a psychopath for a father but they lived through it. The world heard the name Zacharra and quaked with fear. That power was their bread and butter- always have been- to change that was impossible. He now saw that marrying Lulu for the sake of their child, should have never happened. Their marriage started based on a lie. Now, was time to end it. They know longer had what one would consider a relationship he had to move on and so did she.

Lulu was priority one. She had to get to of this mausoleum and back into the real world. Logan was gone she may have come to terms with what she did but now she had to work on getting back her sense of self.

"Master Zacharra, Mr. Lansing to see you sir."

"You wanted to see me."

"Ric have a seat."

"I need you to get with Paolo (the accountant) and check real estate listings for a place in Queen's Pointe Suburbs."

"You are thinking about moving?"

"No but this place isn't doing Lulu any good. Which brings me to the next topic for discussion; I need you to draw up divorce papers and talk to Paolo about the division of assets and make sure that Lulu is taken care of."

"A divorce. What brought this on, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's been a long time coming. And just so we're clear no one is to know about what we just discussed other than Paolo, we clear."

"Yeah but what about Rubi."

"Joint custody, Lulu is a great mother. I would never dream of taking her daughter from her."

Lulu was sitting on the park bench watching her daughter play. Over the last month she'd given it a lot of thought. Even Lainey seemed to think that she and Johnny were no longer a couple. Married, yes. A couple no. She loved Johnny but she was no longer in love with him. Time and time again she found herself trying to remember why she was married. Why she felt so alone? After years of being a shell of her former self, she was faced with the reality of not loving Johnny. She was sick and tired of feeling obligated. She wanted to live for her. She wanted to be a woman that her daughter would be proud of, but what would happen to her carefully crafted family. The strain was so great that she was afraid it would all crumble. How was she going to leave a man who had sacrificed himself just to save her?

"Mommy after we leave here can we go to Kelly's I want a strawberry shake?"

"Yeah that sounds great honey we can go whenever you're ready but you have to eat some real food too."

"Okay mommy I'm going to do the monkey bars again then we can go."

Mother and daughter entered into the diner and waved to Mike. For Lulu going to Kelly's for a meal was just one more step on the road to recovery. It was time for her to live.

"Hey Lulu, Rubi, what can I get for you?"

"A strawberry shake." Rubi promptly answered.

"Hi Kris, we'll have the Caesar salad and an order of chicken tenders and fries." Lulu replied passing Kristina the menu.

"And a strawberry shake" Kristina looked at Lulu for confirmation.

"Yeah, and a coke since tomorrow is her birthday."

Kristina went to place their order.

Maxie came breezing through the diner.

"Hey Mike. Kristina. Can I get a decaf latte?" Maxie ordered justifying that milk was healthy all the while hoping decaf would be okay.

"Maxie!!"

"Rubi, hi. Lulu how have you been?" Maxie hugged Rubi then sat at their table.

"I'm good" turning to Rubi "hey ruby go chat with Mike and see if he has any of those cookies you love so much."

"Ooh yay." She raced out of her chair toward the counter.

"You can only have one" Lulu yelled after her.

"What's this about?"

"You know that favor I asked?"

Maxie looked at Lulu totally clueless. Then it hit her.

"Oh. About Johnny?"

"Yeah"

"Well um I haven't seen him much not since…"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it I'm use to losing people. What were you going to say?"

Lulu looked at Maxie wondering if she was really okay.

"Um, don't worry about the affair. I think that I'm holding him back."

"What?"

"Johnny deserves to be happy and lately I'm not what makes him happy. I feel as though the only reason we're together is Rubi and it's not right to any of us. This rift between me and Johnny won't go away with sex. We're just not what each other needs right now."

"Huh?"

"I think what I'm saying is. Is that it is time for us to move on. I want to fall in love again. I need to find happiness. I've got to stop depending on him to take care of me. I'm sick and tired of being treated like glass…."

Lulu continued her rant but what she'd said was causing Maxie's heart to surge with hope. If Lulu was the one to break up with Johnny no one would have to worry about the strain that it would have on Lulu because it would have been her choice. Just as quickly as her hope arrived Maxie felt it drifting away, even if Johnny and Lulu get divorced Lulu would never forgive her. The betrayal …Why now? Why me?

"It's time for me to be get back to being me. I'm a Spencer. I'm strong and I can take care of myself."

"I think you should do what ever makes you happy Lulu. I'm sure Johnny would understand."

Kristina came with Rubi and Maxie's Latte and the drinks.

"Your order will be ready in a moment."

"I've got to go"

"Don't forget we're having a small get together for Rubi at the manor"

"Oh. Yeah. I'll be there." Maxie said goodbye to Rubi then headed for the door. Hopefully Rubi's party will go off without mishap.

Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment (complaint or praise)


	2. Chapter 2

**April 26**

_I'm four. _Was Rubi's first thought of the day. She woke up early and looked around her room smiling. Aunt Claudia, Spencer, Jake and Emma are coming over today. Daddy says that Maxie plans the best parties and I get to be a princess. _I wonder if momma's awake. _Ruby got out of bed and made her way across the hall. _Knock knock. _Pushing open her mother's door she raced toward the bed. "Mommy. Mommy wake up." She bounced on the bed trying to jar Lulu from her slumber.

"Good Morning Momma"

"Morning, birthday girl. Do you know what time it is?"

Rubi shook her head then shrugged and resumed bouncing.

"Well its 6:52 am, and that's too early." Rubi stopped bouncing. Lulu smiled looking at Rubi, who was deep in thought, then she started to tickle her.

Johnny found his way to Lulu's room following the laughter that was filling the hallway. He stood inside the open door watching mother and daughter interact. _That is a true Hallmark moment. Lulu definitely deserved to stay in Rubi's life._ Turning he went to one of the phones in the hall to see how cook was coming with Rubi's birthday breakfast.

This was his daughter's day he wanted her happy. The patio and back yard was being decorated in with various Disney characters, also the weather man guaranteed sunny skies and the temperature was suppose to be in the mid sixties all afternoon. The kids will enjoy themselves and so will the adults. Invitations had gone out, everyone RSVP'd, and at noon the party will began.

11am

Maxie had found the cutest dress for Rubi. It was turquoise with butterflies and flowers, a perfect spring outfit for the future fashionista in the making in addition to the dress she had purchased a game for the Leapster2 Claudia and Nicholas were getting her. She arrived at the manor and immediately felt like doing a u-turn out of the driveway but she quickly reigned in her hectic feelings and focused. Pregnant with the child of your best friend's husband was not something she wanted on her resume. But the fact remained that she was. Lulu's sudden revelation about needing to separate from Johnny doesn't change the facts, because Maxie knew she had messed up.

Luckily despite all the trials of her life, her pregnancy was going well. Her clothing was fitting tighter so she had to go Maternity shopping ._Eck. _But maybe if she looked hard enough she'd find something fashionable. As of yet, other than the occasional dizzy spell she was fine. Dr. Lee had let her know that it was perfectly normal for her not to have morning sickness and that any change in appetite was completely normal. Entering the foyer, she pushed back all of her doubt and worry. _Please God just let this day go off with a hitch_.

"Maxie!!" turning toward Rubi voice she gave the girl a hug before going to help her with her princess dress, the first outfit of the day.

"Jake, stop don't push Em you know you're not suppose to hit girls"

"But she started it."

"No buts. Do you want a time out?" Elizabeth said reprimanding her son. Though she and Lucky weren't together Lulu still considered her family. And like family Liz had stood by her, helping when she could, during her pregnancy with Rubi.

Laughing Liz turned back to the table where Maxie, Lulu, and Leyla were seated.

"This party turned out great Lulu"

"Oh all the credit for this has to go to Maxie she started planning this after Christmas last year claiming that a Family dinner was not the birthday that 4 yr olds looked forward to"

"Wow Maxie, I'm impressed." Leyla commented

"I don't see why didn't I throw you like the greatest baby shower to ever hit Port Charles."

"Yes but I didn't know your talent extended to children."

"Well what can I say planning is basically how I've managed to help keep Crimson afloat all these years."

"Mommy is it time to cut the cake yet" The women turned to see Rubi and Emma approaching their table.

"No sweetie. We're waiting on your dad to finish with the burger and hot dogs." Looking disappointed Em and Rubi turned and raced back over to where Spinelli was making balloon animals.

Maxie looked over to where Johnny, Claudia, Nicholas, and Patrick were grilling. It was nice to see Johnny so casual, in a simple 'Pirates of the Caribbean' T-shirt and cargo shorts. She appreciated the fact that he was trying to keep with the party theme. Claudia had chosen costume and wore a black high waist pencil skirt paired with a red and white polka dot blouse a great pair of Sergio Rossi pumps, to top it off she wore Minnie Mouse ears. Nicholas had exchanged his crown for a set of Mickey ears. Patrick had on a Doc(Snow White and 7 dwarves) T-shirt, how Elizabeth had gotten him to loosen up over the past year was beyond her.

Maxie wanted to hate Elizabeth for being with her cousin's ex but she didn't after a year of being single Patrick should have someone. Robin had moved on, she'd wanted to remodel her kitchen and ended up hiring this carpenter out of Rochester. Now her and Brad were married. Robin tilted PC upside down when she announced that she and Brad were married after only two months of dating.

The aftermath of Robin's whirlwind romance was nothing compared to the havoc she was gonna cause when they find out her secret.

"So Leyla are you exited" Liz asked

"Yes. Damian and I have already picked out a name. Farah Georgette Spinelli."

"Georgette. I'm sure that Georgie would be honored that you're naming your first born after her." Maxie said fight tears. _Damn these hormones. Maybe I'll have a girl._

"Farah is your mother's name right?" Liz asked

"Yes, we figured she may come to accept our marriage if we name our first born after her."

"She still introducing you to rich Persian doctors." Maxie asked

"No I think Damian's finally getting through to her either that or she figured that a baby makes Damian and I official. I cannot believe I have less than a month left."

"We're all so happy for you and Spinelli." Lulu commented.

Maxie was surprised by how calm the rest of the afternoon went by after singing happy birthday, we cut the cake and ate, and Rubi opened her gifts. She was overjoyed with the game from Nicolas, Claudia, and Spencer. She saw her outfit that Maxie bought her and wanted to change immediately. Lulu got her some dolls and a dollhouse replica of their home. Johnny bought her a pony that will be stored at Nicolas' stables. All the gifts brought smiles to Rubi's face. She seemed to be truly enjoying her birthday.

But like all good things that afternoon came to an end. Lulu took Rubi upstairs to get cleaned up after all the guests had left. But before Maxie could get out the door Johnny cornered her.

"Maxie wait we need to talk"

"Johnny we've been over this I have nothing left to say." But inside Maxie was crying, screaming at herself for lying to him. She didn't want him to ruin Lulu's world. And being the great guy he was he would come running to her the day he found out that the baby she carried was his. Maxie vowed not to let him ruin his life. She loved him to much to let him throw away all that he had sacrificed to keep.

"I know that things between us weren't perfect but are you really just going to throw us away."

"Us. Johnny you're married" She said trying her best not to yell.

"I'm working on that Maxie. After everything that's happened I just don't want to loose us."

"I really don't have time to care. Not now. Lulu has been a good friend to me I'm not going to throw that in her face."

"I love you. I know that it means nothing but just don't' give up on us. Not yet."

"Daddy can you fix my game that Aunt Claudia gave me"

Looking toward the top of the stair case, they saw Rubi knowing that she wouldn't have understood their conversation.

"John, go help Rubi." He looked at her with longing and she knew that she would wait. He meant too much to her to just let go. "Bye Rubi"

"Bye Aunt Maxie thank you for the dress and game"

"Your welcome sweetie"

John went up stairs with Rubi leaving Maxie standing by the door. She was on an emotional rollercoaster. She wanted to move on but love kept her bound. She promised herself that she wouldn't break Lulu nor would she be the whore in their relationship. Never again.

Hope you liked this chapter if you didn't let me know and I'll see what I can do.

_For this story I wanted to make it Jomax and after much consideration I decided to let Lulu stay sane. So there will be a lot more Lulu over the next few chapters. _

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**May 22**

Another appointment with Dr. Lee, she says that as long as I keep the stress to a minimum my heart condition shouldn't be a problem. With the start of my second trimester I was feeling alone and terrified. It's sort of hard not to stress. Especially when you add the fact that my baby's father is married to a woman who considers me her best friend. I'm plenty stressed. I just have to figure out a way to deal with it.

My pregnancy becoming noticeable, I kind of wondered who'd bring up the topic first. I must admit that I was disappointed that it took my best friend so long but then we did mostly communicate by phone. Sam arrived at my home just as I lay down for a nap.

"Maxie thought I'd stop by." Maxie stepped aside to allow her entry. She had recently moved into Mac's house feeling that it would be a better place to raise a child.

"Hi Sam"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help… you… Hey is there something you want to tell me." Sam asked pointing toward Maxie's baby bump.

"Yeah I've been meaning to but after telling Kate I just wanted to keep it to myself a little longer."

"I'm so happy for you but as your best friend don't you think I should have been informed. Anyway I wasn't aware you were seeing anyone."

Maxie had told Robin that it was a one night stand. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell the same lie to Sam. She needed a friend someone who wouldn't judge. For some reason she was starting to feel like Elizabeth, after years of everyone thinking that Jake was Lucky's Spinelli accidentally let it slip that he was Jason's. Granted I'm not sure who all know that secret now, since it's still being kept under wraps. I get why she lied, I just don't want to be her. My reason is about someone's sanity. I knew who Johnny was when I slept with him. I've seen all the precautions he takes to keep both Rubi and Spencer safe, so his lifestyle doesn't bother me. His wife on the other hand.

"Well, have a seat." Before she could speak she felt the tears forming. "No, I haven't been seeing any one for a while and when I was it wasn't exactly a public relationship." I tried to read Sam's reaction but she kept her face blank waiting for me to continue. "It's Johnny's, he doesn't know. I don't want to lie to him but if he knew I was pregnant it would just upset his relationship with Lulu, and I really don't want to be the cause of her returning to Shadybrook."

Sam was shocked "Oh, You and Johnny." Maxie nodded. "How long?"

"Since last September"

"Oh. I guess with all the time you spend together it just…"

"No, well yes, but you can't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"Maxie I would never do that to you"

"Okay after Johnny got out on parole back in '08, we had this amazing one night stand and both of us agreed that it should never happen again. Then in September I was over at Windemere helping Claudia organize her closet. John stopped by and after we had drinks at Jake's. I don't know one thing led to another, he brought up that night. He said that it was one of the best nights of his life. Then before we knew we were paying off Coleman and took a room above Jake's. I never expected it to turn in to anything other than a one night stand, but with me being Rubi's godmother I find it hard to avoid him and keep up my role in her life."

"You love him."

"Of course I do why do you think I'm tearing myself apart over this."

"It's your secret but I want you to know that if you need any thing I'm here for you." Sam knew what if felt like to be hounded for your mistakes so she didn't cast stones.

"So on to a less stressful topic. How's the baby?"

"Dr. Lee says that other than possible complication with my heart I should be find. You okay with this?"

"Maxie what happen to me was years ago. I always think of Lila and how different my life could be but I've had plenty of time to adjust. I appreciate you asking though. So do you have any pictures?"

"Yes my baby is so perfect." Maxie got up to retrieve the sonograms.

"When do you find out the sex?"

"Dr. Lee told me that she'd do the ultra sound on the 6th June."

"How far along are you?"

"Almost four months. The baby will hopefully be turned in the right position if not, Dr. Lee says that we can wait a few weeks and try again."

"That's great. You know what you want?"

"I really don't care as long as he or she is healthy." While Sam went through all of the sonograms again, Maxie went to the kitchen and fixed each of them a small salad.

Bringing the food to the living room, she inquired about Sam's life.

"So what's been going on with you?"

"McCall Jackal PI has plenty of cases to keep me busy. I've been thinking about getting back with Jason…"

Sam was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Go ahead and answer it"

"You sure."

"Yeah go ahead"

"Hi"

"Maximista, I'm calling with the most glorious of news."

"Hi Spinelli"

"Jackal Jr. has arrived"

"Ohmigod really Are you still at GH?"

"Yes. My progeny is perfect."

"Sam and I will be right there"

"Tell the goddess greetings from the Jackal."

"Spinelli says 'Hi'. Bye Spin"

"Why he insists on calling that little girl Jackal jr I'll never know. Care to ride with me to GH?"

**7pm**

Farah was beautiful and Maxie pregnancy news was fast circulating through the hospital. Leyla was the first to say something followed by Spinelli she gave them the same story she'd given Robin. No one asked any additional questions.

"Stone Cold"

Everyone turned toward Jason who stood in the doorway of Leyla's hospital room.

"Hey everyone"

Sam was the holding the baby. Jason's eyes saw her with the pink wrapped bundle and felt his mind wonder to the same place it usually did when he saw babies. He thought of Lila.

Sam saw the emotion that ran across Jason's face and immediately understood. She knew that when Lila died, she wasn't the only one to loose something.

"Jason, look isn't she adorable" Sam said passing the child off to Jason. He was startle for a moment then he soften. Stone cold wasn't a bad description of Jason but anyone who saw how he was with children knew it wasn't accurate. Jason Morgan was shy, he hid away from the world behind a blank marble exterior but Sam knew that inside he was all mush.

"Her name's Farah right?"

"Yes that is Jackal Jr. pseudonym"

Maxie wasn't at all surprised that Jason was good with children. He like every other mobster in town seem to just have a gift when it came to infants, Sonny had melted like that when he held Emma, Johnny with Ruby. Just thinking of Johnny brought tears to her eyes.

"Maxie you okay"

Maxie pulled herself from her thoughts and paste a smile on her face.

"Yeah Leyla I'm fine. Must be hormones."

Sam saw the confusion on Jason's face but he quickly recovered.

"Congratulations Maxie"

"Thanks Jason."

**June 19**

Maxie's day at Crimson was spent training another second assistant. They never seemed to last long. Maxie owned 10% of Crimson's shares gifted to her from Jax. Kate realized that when it came to fashion Maxie had potential, she also knew that the girl was more than fluff. She had everything it took to make it in the fashion industry, and someday she would be editor and chief of Crimson

"Maxie you look tired why don't you head home, Greta and I can handle things from here."

"You sure because I only have a few more calls to make. I don't mind staying" Maxie said, hoping that she hadn't been caught dozing

"No you go ahead"

"Yeah Maxie, pregnant women need plenty of rest" Greta spoke up trying to be helpful.

Maxie called in an order to the Metro Court Restaurant, then packed her things. She wrote out instructions for Greta to follow, leaving her with contact numbers in case she needed anything. For some reason she fond herself just a little upset that she still didn't know the sex of her baby. She figured the sooner she knew the baby's sex the sooner she could start shopping. Maybe she'll find some furniture for the nursery online.

Johnny was seated in the Metro Court restaurant waiting for his wife to arrive. He had purchased her new home and he felt now was the best time to let her know about his wanting a divorce. A public breakup was not something he would usually do, he just wanted witnesses in case things turned sour.

Maxie stepped out of the elevator and made her way over to the bar.

"Hey Josh. I'm here to pick up my order."

"Cordon Bleu with a side salad and strawberry shortcake" Maxie nodded "$23.12" Maxie passed him her credit card. Stretching she rubbed her back, _may be I should look into a new chair._

Johnny felt the minute she entered the Metro-Court, he watched her walk over to the bar and wondered if she was meeting a date. Not that it was his business but… Then he felt like he'd been sucker punched. She couldn't be. Was she pregnant? No she would have said something. Johnny felt himself rising from his seat and approaching her.

"Hey Maxie."

Maxie turned shocked to see him but she had to applaud her self for her quick recovery.

"Johnny"

He gave her a once over wonder if maybe it was just the fit of the dress she wore.

"Is there something you want to tell me"

"Look Johnny I don't have time for this."

"Your order Miss. Jones." Maxie replaced her credit card into her wallet then grabbed her order. And walked off.

"Maxie you can't just show up pregnant and not expect me to wonder."

"Johnny it's my body and I told you we are over."

Maxie got in to the elevator holding back tears. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

"Johnny?" He turned to see Lulu approaching him her eyes glancing from the elevator back to him. "What did Maxie mean by 'we are over'" Lulu's mind was racing with scenarios but the one she was fighting most was that her best friend had been having an affair with her husband.

Johnny knew that he had two choices he could lie or he could just be honest and get this over with. Why he chose honesty he couldn't say.

"Lulu lets go home and talk about it there" She realized that he wasn't saying anything. He hadn't answered her question. She believed the worst. How could he?

"You bastard."

"Lulu…"

"I was right. You are having an affair, and with Maxie. How could you?"

"Lulu, It just… happened" Lulu slapped Johnny and brought her hand to her mouth.

"What about me, your daughter, our vows." Johnny looked around noticing that the Metro Court clientele was staring.

"Let's head home we can discuss it then" Johnny grabbed her arm only for her to pull away.

"No. Don't touch me. What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you."

"Lulu…"

"You lying cheating son a bitch. Why?"

"I know what happened between me and Maxie was wrong. But she and I are over"

"Wrong? How about immoral? Adulterous? How long?"

Johnny moved them into an elevator trying to get some semblance of privacy.

"Don't touch me." She responded pulling her arm away from him. "how long?"

"Six months."

"Really? I'm guessing she ended it."

"Does it matter? She… we didn't want to hurt you. I know sneaking around behind your back was wrong but we just didn't want to hurt …" Lulu slapped him again then pushed the button for the lobby.

"We're over."

"I understand. There's a house available in Queen's Pointe Suburbs"

Lulu stopped the elevator "Excuse me"

"I had Ric look into real estate, you and I aren't working. we haven't been…"

"No. I am divorcing you not the other way around."

Johnny silently pulled the deed to the house and divorce papers out of his breast pocket figuring it was now or never. Might as well add insult to injury.

"What's this? Unbelievable." Pushing the lobby button again she felt like screaming. How could he? The elevator stopped and she stormed off ignoring Johnny.

She had the doorman hail her a cab and went straight to Maxie's childhood home. After leaning on the doorbell, Maxie finally got to the door.

"Hold your horses I'm coming" Opening the door Maxie saw Lulu. She looked furious and tears were streaming down her face.

"Lulu, What's wrong?"

XXSorry about the cliffy. I know it's taken me awhile to update but I'm experiencing technical difficulties. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Xx I INCLUDED 2 POV'S LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE YOU LIKED BEST.**

LULU POV

Pushing pass Maxie she came in shaking with fury and outrage. How dare that backstabbing bimbo as me what's wrong. Lulu faced Maxie intending to tell her exactly what was on her mind when she saw her stomach. No longer dressed in babydoll dress she was wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"Oh God" her reaction

"Yeah I'm pregnant. No need to gape. What brings you by? Is something wrong with Johnny?" Just the mention of her husband's name pulled her back to reality.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is."

"Is he…"

"Is he what? An ass, a lying cheating bastard."

"Lulu what ever you think you know…"

"Oh I know, I know just what a lying slut you are. First you seduce Logan then Johnny. Can't you just find your own man? Do you have to sample mine?"

"Johnny and I…"

"I don't care, you were my friend. How could you sleep with my husband?"

"Lulu you can blame me all you want but you know that it is not my fault Johnny cheated. I know what …" Lulu palm connected with Maxie's face not wanting to hear her reverse the blame. Part of her knew that she was pregnant and that she shouldn't hit a pregnant woman but Maxie had it coming.

"How dare you try to blame me for this. I may not have been having the best marriage but that does not give you or Johnny the right to sneak around behind my back ruining our family. What about Rubi? did neither of you think of the people your little tryst would affect." Lulu stared at Maxie's guilt ridden face hating that she had ever considered that bitch a friend. When she noticed Maxie's hand settle on baby bump she put two and two together.

"You whore. It's Johnny's, Isn't it?"

"Lulu…"

"I should have known you've probably been sleeping with him since the beginning."

"It wasn't like that."

"You keep saying that. How was it my fault? Please inform me of exactly how you manage to steal my husband. And get him to divorce me." Pulling out the divorce Papers she shook them in front of Maxie's face.

"I never meant to hurt you. We didn't think things would go as far as they did. I didn't ask Johnny to leave you I …"

"You disgust me." And with that last remark Lulu let herself out.

**Maxie POV**

Lulu sped past her. Having just woken from a nap Maxie was a bit grump. She had no idea what could have upset her so much. Lulu turned to faced me and her mouth gaped open.

"Oh God" her reaction. Why does everyone keep doing that? Really they act like they've never seen a pregnant woman before

"Yeah I'm pregnant. No need to gape. What brings you by? Is something wrong with Johnny?" Rubi and Johnny are probably okay she looks angry not sad. Maybe.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is." Oh god maybe I was wrong. Please tell that there wasn't another mob skirmish.

"Is he…"

"Is he what? An ass, a lying cheating bastard." Oh no not that she can't know. How did she find out?

"Lulu what ever you think you know."

"Oh I know I know just what a lying slut you are. First you seduce Logan then Johnny. Can't you just find your own man do you have to sample mine?"

"Johnny and I…"

"I don't care you were my friend. How could you sleep with my husband?"

Maxie was tired of being interrupted, what she and Johnny did was wrong but if Lulu was going to barge into her home she was going to know the truth not assumptions.

"Lulu you can blame me all you want but you know that it is not my fault. Johnny cheated. I know what …"

"How dare you try to blame me for this? I may not have been having the best marriage but that does not give you or Johnny the right to sneak around behind my back ruining our family. What about Rubi did neither of you think of the people your little tryst would affect?" Maxie rubbed her cheek figuring that she deserved that but Lulu would not get a second shot pregnant or not she was no ones punching bag.

"You whore. It's Johnny's isn't it." It was then she realized that her hand was over her abdomen protecting her child.

"Lulu…"

"I should have known you've probably been sleeping with him since the beginning."

"It wasn't like that."

"You keep saying that. How was it my fault? Please inform me of exactly how you manage to steal my husband. And get him to divorce me." Pulling out the divorce Papers she shook them in front of Maxie's face.

"I never meant to hurt you. We didn't think things would go as far as they did. I didn't ask Johnny to leave you I …"

"You disgust me." Maxie watched the door slam knowing that now wasn't the time for excuses.

"Nicholas!! Okay I give up! Uncle! You win I don't know why I even bother arguing with you." Claudia laughed harder as tears streamed from her eyes " I'll do whatever you want just stop tickling me."

"What ever I want?"

Claudia saw the gleam in her husband's eyes and wondered what she was getting herself into. "Yeah. What ever you want," she answered seductively.

Nicholas pulled her into his embrace. "I want another child."

"Oh come on Nicky you know I don't want to reproduce. We can adopt."

"You said whatever I wanted"

"Anything but that."

"Spencer's getting older he needs siblings."

"As in plural. You know we talked about this already. I can not risk a child being born to my family. The Zacharra blood is tainted."

"And the Cassadine's isn't?"

"You guys are royal, you have the right to be a bit eccentric."

"Eccentric? Really?"

"My father was a violent nutcase."

"And what is Helena?"

"Being born a Zacharra would make our child a target. And despite all your money and connections you nor I would be able to shield our child from the horrors that come with being a Zacharra."

"Our child would be a Cassadine. You left the business a while ago. So it shouldn't matter."

"Nicky, you know that once a mobster always a mobster. I may not be active but if my brother called today and needed my help I would return in a minute. I spent my life trying to do what's best for him. But look at him. He's married to a …. Sorry but you have to see that he and Lulu aren't a match made in heaven. And Rubi, god Nicky, I feel so bad for that little girl she reminds me so much of me when I was young. I just hope that this life doesn't dull the light in her eyes."

"Claudia stop it. You are not ruined or broken. You have been an amazing step mother to Spencer and a good aunt to Rubi I am sure you will be the worlds greatest mother."

"So let's adopt."

"No I want to have a little girl with your eyes, your smile, I want to look at our child and see you."

_Buzzzzzzzz. _Reaching for her vibrating cell phone she said, "Nicky I… just let me think about okay."

"Okay. But I will mention this again."

"Of course you will" After checking the caller id she answered "Hi John"

'_Claudia I fucked up'_

"John, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

'_I just need to see you meet me at Jake's.'_

"I'll be there" Closing her phone she turned to her husband.

"Nicholas I have to go…"

"Johnny?"

"Yeah it sounds bad"

"Keep me posted."

Sitting in Jake's nursing a glass of scotch, Johnny felt like a real asshole. His wife just found out he'd been having an affair then he serves her divorce papers. He'd just been so pissed. For the past five years he'd been handling her with kid gloves he was tire of not living his life. He knew he loved her just like he knew he wasn't in love with her. Rubi would have to adjust but eventually she'd form a new routine they'd make their life as a divorced family work. Then there was Maxie's baby know matter what lie she might come up with. He knew the truth. She loved him too much to have slept with someone else. She wasn't as big a slut as this town liked to make her. He felt even worse knowing that he'd just given her another red letter.

"Hey baby brother."

"Coleman!" Johnny called over to the barkeep

"Just a coke" Claudia ordered

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just have to get up early tomorrow. No time to get wasted. So, want to tell me why we're meeting here at Jakes and not the Manor."

Johnny ushered Claudia from the bar to a table

"Lulu and I are getting a divorce"

"Really?" Claudia asked trying hard to suppress her joy.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it."

"John you know I don't like her. Never have, never will. I love Rubi I appreciate her being a good mother to her but she and I will never be buddies. Hell if my husband can accept it so can you."

Coleman delivered her drink. "thanks Coleman"

"anything for you" was his parting remark.

"Maxie's pregnant."

"Reall,y she and I haven't spoke in a while. So enough with the change of subject"

"No you don't get it Maxie's pregnant"

"John she's moved on, as a young sexually active female this was bound to happen someday. Just because there's… Wait are you in love with her or something."

"yeah but…"

"Oh John I told you years ago to distant yourself from her. she is just the kind of woman I always saw you with. Now that she's moving on you can't destroy your marriage just to chase after her."

"No Claudia she's pregnant with my baby"

"Wow… I'm not sure what to say. No wait. You and Maxie, friend to Lulu, have been sleeping together behind her back. I may not like Lulu but even I know that's cold."

"It just happened. I've loved her for years then one drunken night later we wind up in a six month affair that just goes sour. Now months after our break up I see her and she's pregnant. She didn't even tell me."

"Maybe it's not yours"

"I know all about her reputation but you don't know her like I do. I'm 99.95% sure that baby she's carrying is mine."

"So does Lulu know?"

"I don't think she knows about the baby but she does know about the affair. She found out earlier."

"I guess now isn't the time for damage control?"

"No but I fucked up"

"Yeah you did."

"It's more than cheating, more than the pregnant mistress. Lulu didn't deserve to be served divorce papers in an elevator just after learning of the affair"

"You already had divorce papers drawn up?"

"I'm done with trying to make our marriage work. I want to be with Maxie I've been trying to break things off with Lulu in stages but tonight things just got so complicated."

"John, I don't know what to tell you. You're right you fucked up royally when it came to Lulu, but are you sure you want to subject Maxie to all the gossip and accusations that will come with Port Charles knowing you're her baby's father."

"I can't let her do it alone. She's always been there for me Claudia. Our relationship goes beyond sex. She truly gets me. Inside and out. She understands my pain and moments of temporary insanity. She's my best friend. I just can't picture my life without her. I'm so happy about the baby I just … I wish we were in a different place."

"Well, you seem to know what you want. It's funny that you're going to be a dad again. Nicholas thinks we should have a baby."

"You a mom?"

"What? I'm great with Spencer and Rubi, hell even you."

"You're right things are a lot calmer that they use to be I'm sure you'll make a great mom."

Lulu picked Rubi up from Robin and Brad's then took her to Nicholas' where they stayed for the night. Despite hating Johnny, she was sure to leave him a message letting him know where she was staying.

The next day she and Rubi went down to breakfast with Nic, Claudia, and Spencer. Breakfast went well, but she didn't know why she assumed Claudia was unaware of every aspect of Johnny's life.

"So I heard that you and my brother had a big fight" Claudia said once they were alone.

"Yeah we did. We're getting a divorce."

"I know John called me"

"Of course he did"

"Look what my brother did was wrong. I can't claim to be upset at the situation but no one deserves to be cheated on"

"I'm not sure what to say to that."

"Well anyhow feel free to stay here until you're back on your feet."

"Nic already said that I can stay as long as I needed to."

"I'm just trying to be nice. Now I'm off to visit the mother of My brother's other child"

Lulu saw red for a moment but refused to rise to the bait. It hurt that Maxie slept with Johnny. That he had a child with her. It just didn't offset the fact that he and I shouldn't be together. I was going to bring up separation, how can he cheat on me? then take away the little victory that leaving him first would have given me. That sound so selfish but other than the betrayal I'm not mad. Just disappointed Neither of them could tell me to my face that they were together. It'll take time to get over but I was sure I would.

"Kate's not in" Maxie yelled not looking back to see who'd just stepped into the Crimson Office.

"I'm not here to see Kate" Maxie turned to see Claudia.

"Hey what brings you by." Grabbing the chair from the other desk she rolled back over to Maxie.

"I'm just wondering why you haven't called to let me know I'm going to be an Aunt again."

"Look Claudia I haven't even discussed this with Johnny. Though I'm sure Lulu has announced it to all of Port Charles what a manipulative lying whore I am."

"No my sister-in-law isn't the one who told me. John did. He wanted to know if you were going to tell him."

"Truthfully I can't say. Part of screamed to lie another part figure if I omit the truth he'd just assume it wasn't his."

"You of all people should know how much this child would mean to him"

"I know I just… didn't want him leaving Lulu with her health being as shaky as it is."

"She seems to be handling everything just find."

"Other than slapping pregnant women"

"She didn't?"

"I don't blame her though it's no less than I deserve."

"So other than a bruised cheek she didn't do anything … crazy?"

"No. I think we've all been just a little too careful with her. For months she's been trying to get out of the shell she's placed herself in. I just thought that as her friend I could do my part to not cause her any additional trouble."

"By sleeping with her husband?"

"That was just, well, me and Johnny are like an open flame and gasoline. Together we just combust."

"He loves you, you know"

"I know. But I love him too much to let him go down with me."

"Well just so you know I'm gonna get started on your baby shower. When are you due? "

"November 22nd. "

"I'll mark my calendar."

++ I have been working diligently all summer and hope to be finish with this story soon==


	5. Chapter 5

**June 28****th**

LULU POV

Another session with Lainey. She's managed to help me get over my anger about Johnny and Maxie. That knife the stabbed me with is still buried deep but I'm getting over it supposedly the next step is forgiveness I'm just not ready for that yet. I'd finally decided to keep the house Johnny bought. Though, I had to call Ric for another copy of deed after ripping up the old one. It really was perfect just what I'd pictured for my family. I live four houses down from Liz. So Rubi would know someone when she started school. Robin's family also stays in the neighborhood so I couldn't be mad about the location.

It was just after four when I arrived at the manor to pick Rubi up from her father's. She was still adjusting to not having Johnny around all the time but Lainey said that with time we would all find new comfort zones.

"Mrs. Zacharra. It's nice to see you again"

"It's nice seeing you too Bernard are Johnny and Rubi in?"

"Yes right this way."

They arrived at Johnny's study where she was announced. Part of her felt like screaming but she knew that their breakup was for the best.

"Lulu"

"Johnny. Um where's Rubi?"

"She's upstairs. I thought that maybe we should talk."

Lulu closed the door to Johnny's office and walked toward the desk he now stood behind.

"There's nothing to talk about." she said.

"Lulu you and I both know that there is plenty to talk about but since you have nothing to say I'll go first." He walked around the desk and stood in front of her "I never meant to hurt you."

"Johnny, do not lie. You may not have meant to hurt me but damn well weren't trying to help me by jumping into bed with Her."

"Lulu Maxie and I …"

"Don't I don't want to here her name out of your mouth. After everything with Logan how can you have sex with her." She pushed tears off her cheeks. "You and I met while I was upset about her and Logan. I confided in you about her. You said that despite all of her flirting then throwing herself at you that you weren't interested that you never would be. Then out of all the women in this city to sleep with you sleep with HER my supposed best friend the god mother of our daughter. How could you and that Bitch honestly think I wouldn't be hurt when I found out?"

"We didn't…"

"Damn right you didn't or maybe you just didn't think I was smart enough to put the pieces together. I'll be the first to admit that it took me awhile. Dammit Johnny I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Lulu I know that you don't want to hear this but I had every intention of telling you. I just never could find the right moment."

"The right moment?"

"Lulu you have a mental illness, I…" Lulu's fist met his face.

"Shit!" She shook her hand realizing that it hurt a lot more than she thought it would. "Johnny my sanity is not the issue. Don't say that you thought I was too crazy to take you leaving me?"

She began to wonder if he had told her back in September, would she have been able to handle it. She'd love to say yes but even she doubted it. These past three months she'd felt like a snake shedding her skin. She was stronger now becoming more and more like the girl she used to be. She was learning to live with her actions and their consequences. Learning to live independently and it felt great.

"Lulu, that's exactly why. You are the mother of my child I would never want to have Rubi grow up like you did, without your mom. I love you and her too much to have you end up back at Shadybrook."

After a few moments of silence, Lulu sat down.

"You are right. I'm feeling more like myself than I have since, maybe since that whole Dillon and Georgie thing. My absentee father, catatonic mother, the abortion, Maxie, Logan, the trial, everything that life threw at me, I took on. I'm finally starting to loose that pressing weight. I'm not saying that I forgive you but maybe with time I'll see past it."

Lulu stood and headed for the door.

"Lulu" she turned hand on the handle "not to add to your pain. I just thought you may want to hear this from me."

"What?"

"I love Her. She's having a baby that is more than likely mine. She's not going away and if she'll have me I want to spend my life with her."

"Johnny what you all do is your business, I'll never get use to seeing you two together but I'll try not shit all over your parade." And with that she left to retrieve her daughter.

**July 1****st**

(Author's note**wasn't sure which side of the Family Uncle Rudy was on so I made him Anthony's Brother Let me know if I'm wrong please)  
**

**Italy**

Uncle Rudy's

Anthony Zacharra had agreed to stay out of his children's life as long as John was willing to take over the family business. But as with any loving father, he kept tabs on his kids. He spent many hours in front of monitors watching scenes from Port Charles. He had placed his spies and hardware through out Crimson Manor and in many of his businesses. Some had been found and others overlooked. Most of his audio had been discovered but he didn't mind watching silent movies.

After spending years in Italy, he was starting to think that letting Johnny handle all States' side affairs was a bad idea. Johnny handle business affair like the mob prince he was breed to be but the family was falling apart. That Claudia still couldn't be trusted. Lying to her husband and trying to play mommy, poor kid.

Johnny had chosen to marry that wilting flower Loo-Loooo, Anthony never got over it. Older and more corrupt, Anthony had watched for years awaiting the day that another heir was born. A male heir. Rubi was precious but like her mother she just wasn't strong enough.

"So Lansing I meant what I said I only want the best for my granddaughter make sure that the trustees at Winston Academy know that"

"Tony can I have a minute?"

"Sure thing Rudy. Lansing you can go"

**Elsewhere in the Rudy's Mansion**

The Rexecutioner's fingers moved with vigor, rapidly over the keys. His employer would be pleased to know that not only had he been able to tag the medical records on one Maxie Jones, but he had also discovered some great news. Closing his laptop he went in search of his boss.

"Rudy I don't care if you're my brother. I am the boss this is my organization and what I say goes."

"Tony I know that I just want to know why you're having a nursery set up in my home and why are you searching for midwife?"

"This house was paid for with Zacharra money therefore it is mine, and in my house I am not required to tell you anything."

"Sorry to intrude Master Zacharra but I have good news."

"This had better be important"

"Of course sir." Ryan Everett Ximon or the Rexercutioner knew that this information was privileged and as much as he hated lying to Rudy, he was terrified of Anthony. The guy belonged behind bars or in a mental institute but he couldn't complain. After getting fired from a PI firm in LA he'd gone backpacking across Europe. Now here he was stuck in Italy with a sadistic madman.

"Rudy if you will excuse us."

After Rudy departed Rex began to speak "Maxie had another appointment at General Hospital."

"Yeah and any news "

"Of course sir, she had her ultrasound. You were right she's having a…"

**Port Charles **

_A son. My son my beautiful baby boy._ Maxie couldn't be happier. Her son was healthy. She was healthy, she had experienced a bit of spotting after that crap with Lulu but she was doing better. She hadn't seen John in weeks. Though he did call and leave messages daily. She was not having any luck purging him from her heart unsure if she even wanted to. They love each other, why shouldn't they be together? I just don't want to be the hussy or harlot that this town knows me to be, I'm a mom now. I have responsibilities. Me and Malcolm would be fine.

"Maxie?"

She stopped not wanting to face him. She felt her smile waver and fall. _I have to be brave_

"Johnny, Fancy seeing you here."

"One of my men had an accident on the docks I was just checking in on him."

"You don't have to make excuses to me"

"Yeah I just didn't want you to think I was following you or something"

"That's a lie. Your men have been fallowing me around town for months."

"You noticed that?"

"I'm… I mean my father was the police commissioner. I am quite capable of noticing a tail."

"Um so did you just finish seeing Dr. Lee?"

"Yeah"

"And are things okay?"

"I don't appreciate you just assuming this kid is yours and that you have a right to know about his health."

"I have a son"

"I... what make you think he/ it's yours"

"Maxie, I know you. Almost as well as you know yourself. You didn't cheat on me. You wouldn't have. So it makes perfect since that unless you've agreed to be a surrogate then that baby is mine"

Maxie wanted to cry. He had so much faith in her even though she was constantly pushing him away.

"Oh fine. Yes you will have a son. He's due in November."

Johnny grinned and gathered her into a hug, for a moment she shared in the embrace. Pressing her nose into his collar remembering what it felt like to be held by him, and then she pushed him away.

"I… I have to go."

"Wait Maxie I want to …"

"Johnny the doctor says we're fine, our son and I are healthy. I can't be around you and have it stay that way. I need to be stress free. Maybe after he's born but not before, my heart could handle it." Maxie swiped tears from her face then boarded the elevator. Maxie knew that she had hurt him, but she couldn't go back, not now.

XX-Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**July 15th**

Anthony arrived in Port Charles with his techie Rex just after 4pm he was certain that his plan would work. Johnny boy would be dethroned. Anthony was tired of being treated as though he wasn't the head of family. Maybe he'd gotten what he wanted but then again times were a changing and that little blonde was the answer to all his problems. He had the money grubbing Dr. Ian Devlin in his pocket. Who gave a shit that he wasn't obstetrician a doctor was a doctor. Plus he had Giada the midwife waiting for him in Italy. Devlin was temporary it was time to clean house.

"Well Lulu after years of therapy I think we are there."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've helped you come to terms with your relationship with Luke, your brothers, Logan, and Johnny. You seem to be doing so much better. I'm changing our schedule to a once monthly meeting. But you are free to call me whenever you want to talk. "

"I will, you really think I'm doing okay."

"You've been off meds for nearly a year. You are making reasonable decisions, even with all the problems you've had these past few months."

"Thank you. Our secession's over"

"Yes, remember talk to Margaret and set up a time for next month."

"Oh, and Lulu."

"Yeah"

"You and Rubi are invited to Roger 2nd birthday party"

"It's on the 23rd right?" Lainey nodded. "We'll be there." Roger Winters-Paul was Lainey's son with Cody.

---

Lulu was driving toward Kelly's when some one jumped out in front of her. She pounded the brakes hoping to avoid a collision but she wasn't lucky. THUMP!!

_Ohmigod what have I done_.

Lulu jumped out of the car to help the guy.

"Shit! my laptop do you see it" The guy was up on his knees frantically searching. Blonde hair fell in his face and when he pushed it back Lulu noticed the blood coming from the side of his mouth.

"Hey are you okay? I am so sorry. I didn't see you. You just jumped out in from me."

"Are deaf or something?"

"What?" Lulu asked dumbstruck.

"Oh so you can hear? Do see my laptop I had it when I stepped off the curb."

By then they were starting to attract an audience.

Elizabeth showed up at the guy's side.

"You shouldn't be moving"

"I'm fine, but where is?"

Lulu brought him the laptop. He immediately reached for holding on to it like a life line.

After examining it he let another stream of curses.

"You mind helping me up"

Yeah she did but since she hit the guy with her car the least she could do is make sure he didn't press charges.

Once Mike and Joey (kelly's waiter) got him in the diner Elizabeth looked him over letting him know that he needed stitches for his forearm but she did bandage it.

"You okay." She looked him over he looked like a model that Calvin Klein guy She and Maxie bribed into working with Fredrico and Kate.

"Yeah" He sat staring at his laptop.

"I'll reimburse you for the laptop"

"Reimburse me. I did majority of the work myself. It is irreplaceable but hopefully only the screen's damaged."

"I know a really great tech guy I'm sure he could fix the screen." _What was that model's name? … Trevor. Toby. Jarvis. Travis. Travis Fimmel. _After being met with silence she tried again. "Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"No"

"But… What's your name anyway?"

"You can call me Rex."

"Rex. I'm Lulu. Well Lesley Lu Spencer Zacharra." I guess he's not Travis or who ever.

Rex looked at the blonde before him Zacharra huh? She must be Looo-Loo the dumb blonde, Tony's always going on about.

"Well not Zacharra I'm back to using my maiden name so that is I'm Lulu Spencer. Sorry I'm babbling"

"Don't worry about it. This piece of hardware just happens to be my life."

"I was serious about knowing a great tech-guy."

"No. That's alright I'll just stop by a Best Buy and pick up some parts"

"Okay. Well you can send me the bill. Here's my number."

"Sure I guess."

"I got go pick up my daughter"

Lulu got out of Kelly's as fast as she could. She couldn't even begin to explain the butterflies that started fluttering around in her stomach when she was around Rex. More than likely it was adrenaline it wasn't everyday that you hit a guy with your car.

**July 24****th**

Claudia and Sam were teaming up to throw Maxie the chicest baby shower Port Charles had ever seen. The entire thing would be black and white and the gift registry was up so only the best for the little Jones- Zacharra.

"Okay I've sent out all the invitations and Kate has finished the registry. Also I called Leyla and she will pick Maxie up from the Crimson offices to give Kate time to help us with the decorations." Sam said

"Good. You did tell her that Maxie had the pale green and only wants to use light pine furnishings"

"Yes. Claudia, I even called Your Uncle Rudy to send Johnny's old baby things. Though you still never said how they ended up in Italy? I thought John was born here"

"He was. I stole a few things when daddy sent me away"

"You know what I'm not going to ask?"

"Okay so tomorrow should be fun."

After a crazy morning at Crimson, Maxie decided to have lunch in the park. She really should have thought out that decision. Claudia and Sam were going crazy with their party planning Her shower was suppose to be a surprise but unfortunately the two them did stand a chance against Maxie when it came to sniffing out parties. Sitting down on a park bench she watched children on the swings and slides as she ate her turkey sandwich.

"Maxie" At the sound of Rubi's excited voice Maxie turned to her right to see Rubi running towards her Johnny was following only a few feet behind.

"Hey Maxie"

"Rubi, how's my favorite jewel?"

Rubi giggled "I'm fine. You weren't at Roger's party yesterday"

"Roger…oh Lainey's son"

"Uh huh he's a baby. He turned two we got to eat cake."

"That's great"

"Hi John"

"Hi Maxie"

"Did you know that me and mommy don't stay with daddy anymore."

"Emma said that you moved up the street from her."

"Yeah. I asked mommy why you hadn't visited she said you were busy. Emma said that you were probably busy with the baby. I didn't know you had a baby. Is it still in there?" Rubi asked touching Maxie's stomach

"Yeah he is." Maxie moved Rubi's hand so that she could feel her brother kicking.

"Its moving"

"He's kicking" Maxie looked up at Johnny

"You can sit here if you like

"Feel daddy" Ruby placed john's hand where hers had been.

"Wow. He's strong."

"Yeah Dr. Lee said the same thing. The baby and I are coming along great." Unaware Rex had been following and spying on Maxie, That picture perfect family-esque moment had been caught on film.

XX- Just finished a Dark Hunter novel and had Travis on the brain

Read and Review. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**July 25****th** was a crazy day; Claudia let herself into Maxie's home and started decorating. Sam showed up with the food and party favors. Today was supposed to go off without a hitch but in Port Charles the unexpected happened all the time.

Hearing her phone Claudia reached into her pocket checking the screen. She grinned, "Hi, Uncle Rudy, how is everything? Did you send that box yet?"

"Not yet. Everything is as crazy as ever."

"Oh, Daddy's not causing you any trouble."

"No, that's why I called he was suppose to be in Russia, but somehow he and his techie managed to slip their guards."

"What!!?"

"I'm guessing that you haven't seen your father."

"He can't be crazy enough to come back to Port Charles. The price on his head is astronomical. He's not stupid"

"No, definitely not stupid, but he is crazy"

"Listen I just called to let you know to be on the lookout. Let John know"

"Okay I will"

"What was that all about?" Sam inquired

"Uncle Rudy lost my father. He thinks he may be here"

"I'll inform your guards. You should call John."

**XXXX**

Leyla dropped her daughter off with her mother, and made her way to the Metro Court to pick up Maxie from Crimson. This was the first time she'd left her daughter with a sitter, so Leyla was running behind and trying to resist the urge to call her mother again.

"Leyla over here," Maxie called out to her from the loveseat in the lobby

"You ready"

"Of course, but I really need to stop by Kelly's before going home to change."

They left from Kelly's and were walking past the pier when hell broke loose. Crime in Port Charles hit too close to home for majority of its citizens, Maxie tried to scream, to run. But guy #2 caught her; guy #1 had grabbed Leyla when they turned the corner. A chloroform covered cloth was placed over Leyla's mouth and though she struggled it wasn't enough. The 3rd guy pointed a gun directly at her stomach.

"Oh god please don't, my purse is right there you can have it all. Just please don't shoot."

"Come with us."

Maxie didn't want to move but she didn't want to die either "What about her?"

"She'll be fine" Maxie nodded but before being pushed into a black van along with her purse, she let out scream hoping to alert someone. Where were her guards? What's going on?

-

Mike rounded the corner and saw an unconscious Leyla on the pier. After trying to wake her he ran to the pay phone and called the police.

It was fifteen minutes later when Leyla came to.

"Max…they…"

"Shh don't try to talk. Nurse Mir" Kevin, the paramedic, said as he wheeled her through the emergency room

"What do we have? Is that Leyla?"

"Dr. Quartermaine"

"What happened?"

"They got Maxie"

"Who?" Lucky asked arriving just in time

"I … I don't know I…we were stopping by Kelly's when some men in ski masks came from out of no where."

**XXX**

Johnny let out a roar that would have done any lion proud.

"Dammit! I want you all to find her."

"Sure thing boss"

Sliding his phone shut he proceeded to throw it into the wall.

Sitting down at his desk he tried to put everything in place. Maxie had been kidnapped. But before he found out about Maxie, Claudia had call about his father. His gut was screaming that the two were connected but how? Tony had been in Italy. He couldn't know about Maxie and even if he did, why kidnap her?

Reaching for the phone at his desk he put in a call to his head of security.

"Sergio, I need you put extra guards on Rubi and Lulu, as well as over at Windemere. Also, set up a meeting with Spinelli let him know that I'm on way over. Oh, one last thing, I need a new cell phone within the hour would be great."

Johnny arrived at McCall Jackal PI to find not only Spinelli but Sam, Claudia, and Jason all awaiting his arrival.

"Hey"

"The Jackal has been searching for any clues on who may have taken the Fair Maximista but so far I have nothing Leyla mention that the men were masked and seemed to come from no where "

"You shouldn't be here, you should be with your wife. How is she doing?"

"She's fine she sent me here she wanted me to find Maxie."

"Is she still at the hospital?"

"No she is with our daughter over at her mother's" Spinelli answered

"You okay John?"

"Yeah Claud"

Claudia offered her brother a hug hoping to comfort him as she had through out their lives

"I told Spinelli to see if he can find daddy. Something is telling me that he is at the bottom of this."

"I was thinking the same thing"

"I have some of my men searching, we put an APB of sorts out on both her and Anthony we should find them really soon." Jason said

"Do we know what happen to Maxie's guards?" Johnny asked wondering why he hadn't thought of it before now.

"Yes, Mikhail and Bruno reported into Sergio about ten minutes ago from the hospital. They claim to have been shot at and drugged."

"We'll take care of them later." Johnny said.

"Also Lucky called, asking about the kidnapping I told him we'll take care of it. He agreed not to file a formal report." Jason

"Great. Let's just hope this is mob related. I'd hate to go through all this trouble and find out that my father had nothing to do with it." Johnny said wondering if the police would be a better/faster option right now.

A couple of hours later and they still had nothing, not one camera had seen anything. Spinelli was checking flight records when John left.

--

--

"You are not going to get away with this!" Maxie yelled at her captors. They had been driving for hours and she really had to pee.

"Shut up little girl your threats don't mean nothing to us"

After a few moments of silence Maxi realized that she really could not wait another minute

"Are we there yet I really have to use the ladies room?'

"Nice try"

"Nice try? I'm pregnant you asshole I have a little life kicking me in my bladder and that driver keeps hitting every pothole known to man. I reeaally gotta go"

Lou looked over at the blonde who looked like she smuggling a pumpkin and figure she probably really had to go

"Jay, do you see a rest stop or someplace the little lady can go to relieve herself."

"There should be one in a couple of miles"

"I can't wait that long"

"You don't have too many options doll face"

Of all the places she expected to be West Virginia wasn't one of them. She just hoped Johnny would find them soon. She was scared though she had her vitamins and everything with her she just knew this stress was not good for her heart.

--

--

Johnny slid his Benz into Lulu's driveway and saw that his men did indeed have the place surrounded.

"Here you go boss"

"Thanks Josh" John replied accepting the new phone.

"It's one of those i-phones Gio made sure everything was installed and all your contacts were transferred."

"Thanks. How is Lulu?"

"They're fine her and Rubi just finished playing Chutes and Ladders"

Johnny nodded and made his way to his ex-wife's door to let her know why she was on house arrest

"Johnny finally I've been calling you all day what's the deal with that brick headed guard of yours."

"Calm down Lulu there's been a lot going on."

"What are you talking about are we in danger"

"I hope not. Maxie was taken and …"

"Taken where?"

"Kidnapped. Leyla was attacked but she said that masked men grabbed Maxie and knocked her out."

"Oh God is Leyla okay"

"She's fine. But until we know for certain that you're safe, I'm going to have guards on you and Rubi 24/7"

"Johnny, I can take care of my self and my child."

"Lulu if my father is behind this, like I think he is, then you are at risk and despite what you think of your survival skills I will not leave Rubi's life to chance nor will you. Josh is right outside and he will be here until further notice." With that said, Johnny started for the door.

"Wait. Did the men hurt Maxie and her baby?"

"Leyla said no but she and my son are definitely in danger."

"It's a boy"

"Yeah. Her baby shower was tonight but now… I've got to go. Tell Rubi I love her"

Watching Johnny leave Lulu felt torn. She wanted to help, she couldn't explain how it happened but Maxie is the only real friend she'd ever had other Dillon and Spinelli. She always knew that a guy would break them apart, but she never believed her husband would be that guy.

"Mommy, I thought I heard daddy." Rubi said coming to sit down by her mom on the living room couch.

"Yeah he had an emergency." She said wrapping her arms around her little girl, "but don't worry. He said to tell you he loves you, but you already know that right."

"Yes, Daddy loves me bunches."

"We both do, and no matter what we always will. We both want you safe and happy." Lulu held her daughter wondering how all of this would affect her when she's older. Finding out her father had an affair, her 'aunt' Maxie betrayed their family, Lulu would make things smoother, she couldn't promise not to angry but she would treat Maxie and her son as though they were family for Rubi's sake. Lulu said a little prayer that both mother and son would come out all this alive and healthy.

--

--

-- I'm unsure about this chapter, so please leave feedback and let me know what you think - Jaz


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

**July 28th**

Maxie had been missing for three days Johnny was worried Spinelli still didn't have a single lead; he claimed that he couldn't find a single trace on either the van or Anthony. Johnny was sick with worry imaging the worst and hoping for the best. Three days without water and you die, you can supposedly go 3weeks without food but what if you're pregnant with a heart condition did she have her meds and vitamins, were they feeding her, had they hurt her. Johnny was going of his mind and so far nothing not a single lead.

Maxie was doing well for a kidnap victim. She'd awaken twenty-four hours ago lying on a bed with silk sheets. She was great with fashion and not a bad decorator but linen just wasn't her thing, although Quality was. The room had an adjoining bathroom with a gorgeous claw footed bath tub and the faucets were 24k gold. Guards brought her 6 small meals a day and did not indulge her in requests for Belgium chocolates. The doctor was a crook, hot but still an evil sleaze ball. Dr. Devlin, talk about shock but Maxie had always known something was off with him. Maxie had picked the lock once, knocked a guard over the head twice, but after 3 failed escape attempts she was through. Three was her 24hr quota.

_Malcolm and I will be fine John wouldn't let anything happen to us_. "Daddy's going to save us little one. I promise."

**August 11**

Claudia was pissed she went from consultant to full blown Mob Boss in only two weeks but her brother needed her. She knew that Tony was behind this and as much as she loved the man who fathered her, she also knew that he was a psychotic bastard who wouldn't hesitate to maim or kill an innocent. The moment that baby was born Maxie became dead weight. Dr. Lee said that with medical help a baby could be delivered as soon as 22 weeks and Maxie was 25 weeks along.

Rex had had it, the Jackal was good but why was he trying to get past the firewalls and encryptions that he had placed to hide Maxie Jones' abduction? Rex had great respect for the Jackal he figured that now might be the time to make contact. Anthony was nuts. Rex had overheard him talking with that Dr. Devil about surgically removing the baby. Luckily the doctor had some scruples. Rex needed the money but Anthony was not scaring the shit out of him, now was the time to get out because this baby-napping business could end well.

After days of searching Spinelli still hadn't found anything.

"This isn't possible the Jackal is the best. There is no way that the demented one could have out smarted me."

"Damien, Sweetheart its 9 o'clock in morning and you need to get more than two hours of rest."

Spinelli kissed his wife and reached for his daughter "How is my progeny this morning." Farah blessed her father with a grin.

"Here let me have her she needs to eat again and you promised me earlier that you would go to bed."

"It's just…"

"I know Maxie is your best friend and I wish I knew more, had seen more."

"No. I'm glad you're safe."

"You have a message." The Jackal snapped to life at the sound of the mechanical voice.

"What is it?"

"The Rexecutioner"

"Your cyber buddy"

"He is not a friend, he's my arch nemesis."

Rex shook his head. He would have thought that the Jackal would have better security.

'_**How do you know Maxie?'**_

Spinelli looked to Leyla "the Rexecutioner is asking of my acquaintance with fair Maximista"

"How does he know about Maxie?"

"I don't know but I shall find out"

'_**I think it is **__**I**__** who should be questioning your familiarly with Maximista'**_

'_**So you know her'**_

'_**Why do you want to know?'**_

'_**I'm in Port Charles can we meet somewhere'**_

"He says he's in here in Port Charles and wants to meet with me."

"Go. You should meet him and inform Johnny of a possible lead."

'_**Meet me at the Coffee Shop near the docks' **_

'_**I'll be there in an hour'**_

Spinelli, Johnny, and Jason were all waiting for Rex in the back office.

Rex was surprised to be directed to the back by an armed guard he was even more surprised to see Tony's son.

"Jackal"

Spinelli stepped forward "it is I the jackal. You're the Rexecutioner?"

"Yeah just Rex. Can we make this quick"

Johnny exploded, to hell with formalities. He pushed Rex into the wall and pressed he forearm into his windpipe cutting his air supply. "Where is she!" he demanded.

Jason stepped in. "Let him go John so he can talk."

John loosened his hold on Rex.

"Look, I'm here to help. I just want to help." Rex explained

Jason turned his icy blue eyes to Rex "Then start talking and don't lie. I'll know if you do."

"I work for this guy. Anthony. He … Maxie."

"That psychotic son of bitch I knew he was involved."

Claudia barged in her stilettos clicking with every step "Oh, boys please don't tell me you started without me." She sat down the briefcase she was holding and placed it on the desk.

"Claudia, we can handle this."

"Of course you can. I just don't want miss out on the festivities"

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to get rid of her, they allowed her to stay.

"So tell me …" Claudia began.

"Rex." He answered supplying his name

"Rex, do you know who I am?"

"Yeah I know you. All of you." Rex said looking around the room

"Really, what is it exactly that you know?"

"You're Claudia, Anthony's red sneaker princess. Though I see you've upgraded."

"Go on"

"Your Uncle Rudy makes you seem like a real bad bitch. He says that you're the take no prisoner type. He says that you bat those big brown eyes in false innocence all the while bulldozing through territories in hostile takeovers."

"Yeah so you know Rudy"

"Yeah he tried to warn me but I didn't listen. I should have never got involved with Anthony."

"What about Maxie?" Johnny interrupted

"At first, I thought she was his daughter, and he was just keeping an eye on her like he does you two. But with that blonde hair, I don't know. Then he had me breaking into her medical records. Finding out she was pregnant, he got this horrific light in his eye. That's when I realized that you two were having an affair." He says to Johnny. "Then when Anthony found out it was a boy he… he just snapped. He wants to take the kid and turn into a mini version of himself. He plans to off Maxie, she's just a carrier. But he probably won't do that until he gets to Italy he's hired a mid-wife for the birth."

"And does Uncle Rudy know"

"You father's nuts. Rudy tries but…No, he didn't know about the baby or Maxie. But the nursery had Rudy asking question Anthony might be planning to off him too."

"When do they leave the states?" Jason asked

"When I deem it safe to fly?" Rex said uncertain of what role he would play now that he'd warned the enemy.

"Where are they holding Maxie?" Johnny asked

"In West Virginia there's this cottage. But Anthony's paranoid that place is thoroughly guarded and booby trapped."

"If you don't mind the Jackal inquires as to why you stepped forward." Spinelli asked

"Anthony's crazy he wants to remove the baby from its mother's womb." Rex said, Anthony was truly psychotic Rex imagined that he would cut Maxie open personally to get to the kid.

"That bastard he can't… " John started wondering how he could be related to such a sick bastard.

"John, don't worry we will save her."

Claudia went into her briefcase and found her favorite blade.

"What are you doing?"

"Rexie" She ran her fingers through his disheveled blonde hair and pulled, holding the blade to his throat "You are to go back to daddy and keep Maxie safe. You seem like a nice and strong young man. I want to know everything guard schedules, names, and location, I want to be updated on how they are treating Maxie, and you WILL help us rescue her." She trailed the knife from his throat to his crotch "or else."

"She's right Maxie better be safe and you are now our inside man." Jason added.

"I… I was planning to do that anyway." Claudia released him and Rex bolted.

He'd made it out alive but barely That Claudia chick was just as crazy as her old man.

"At least we have a location" John said "now all we need is a plan" Letting out a calming breath he could only hope that Rex would be able to help and keep Maxie safe.


End file.
